


Полюби меня такой, какая я есть

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: «Суга, пойдем обрадуем родителей, что у них сыновья не только идиоты, но и геи».





	Полюби меня такой, какая я есть

**Author's Note:**

> Cитуативная безобоснуйность, кинк на женскую грудь

Дверь открыли быстро, будто дожидались.  
— Проходи, Дайчи-кун! Спасибо, что пришел так быстро, — отец Суги не улыбнулся, но взгляд его смягчился, и он отступил назад, пропуская гостя внутрь. Невысокий, светловолосый, Сугавара-сан был разве что чуть шире в груди, чем его сын. — Честно говоря, я в растерянности. Не знаю, кто на него подействует, если не ты.  
— Я постараюсь. Хотя вы немного переоцениваете мое влияние на Сугу, — Дайчи сменил кроссовки на домашние тапочки.  
Звонок от отца Суги раздался в доме Савамур, когда вся семья уже собрались уезжать в аквапарк. Он сообщил, что Суга закрылся в комнате и никого не пускает, говоря, что так надо.  
— Вы друзья, — Сугавара-сан вздохнул, разводя руками. — Есть такое, что взрослым не расскажешь. Я просто хочу убедиться, что с Коуши все в порядке. А рассказывать что с ним — это на твое усмотрение.  
— Если Суга меня впустит, — тихо сказал Дайчи, пока они поднимались по лестнице наверх. — Иногда даже мне сложно понять, о чем он думает.  
— Не переживай, — Сугавара-сан похлопал его по плечу. — Понимать не обязательно. Мана говорит, что согласилась со мной встречаться только потому, что я не пытался этого делать.  
Дайчи неловко рассмеялся, все еще чувствуя нервозность перед родителями Суги, которые не стеснялись в его присутствии делиться подробностями своей семейной истории.  
Наконец, они оказались перед дверью в комнату Суги, Сугавара-сан пожелал удачи и тихо исчез в дальней комнате — наверняка сообщить, что перепоручил Дайчи нелегкую миссию. Сам же Дайчи постоял у двери, не представляя, что могло случиться такого, из-за чего Суга не захотел бы видеть родителей. На вчерашней тренировке его поведение ничем не отличалось от привычного. Да и всю неделю до этого они втроем с Асахи встречались утром на одном и том же перекрестке, обсуждали разную ерунду от новых игр до теорий всемирного заговора.  
Дайчи решительно не понимал, в чем могло быть дело, но постучал.  
— Суга?  
С той стороны завозились на кровати.  
— Входи, — глухо прозвучал из-за двери голос Суги. — Я всё ждал, когда они решатся тебе позвонить.  
Дайчи на секунду завис, морально готовый услышать все, что угодно, кроме приглашения внутрь. Он толкнул дверь и оказался в пронизанной светом комнате. У приоткрытой дверцы шкафа были свалены несколько футболок, а на столе возле включенного ноутбука лежали исписанные несколько листков.  
Сам Суга валялся под простыней лицом в подушку.  
— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста.  
Дайчи мягко повернул механизм на ручке.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, приближаясь.  
И услышал короткий, но горький стон со стороны вихрастой макушки Суги.  
— Эй, — Дайчи подсел на пол рядом с кроватью, и коснулся плеча, выглядывающего из-под подушки.  
— Я не знаю, что случилось, — Суга поднял голову. Его щеки раскраснелись, а глаза блестели от непонятных эмоций. — Я просто проснулся, а они…  
Суга снова уронил голову в подушку и страдальчески промычал.  
— Я здесь. Рассказывай. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Да, конечно, придумаем, — иронично хмыкнула подушка. А затем Суга сел на кровати и раскрыл простыню, обнажив кожу. — Я плохо представляю, что с _этим_ можно сделать.  
Дайчи потерял дар речи, потому что перед его лицом возникли две прекрасных женские груди — настоящие, небольшие груди на мальчишески подтянутом теле. Такое даже в фантазиях сложно вообразить, не то что увидеть на самом деле.  
— Это… немного… — Дайчи не мог оторвать взгляда от красивых округлостей, со вздернутыми покрасневшими бусинами сосков. Черт, как же хотелось потрогать. Как такое вообще возможно?  
Он с трудом перевел взгляд на лицо Суги, отвернувшегося к окну, но то и дело поглядывающего на Дайчи.  
— Если что ― с остальным все в порядке, — сказал он, покраснев еще гуще. — Я даже не представляю, что сказать родителям. Нужна дорогая клиника, чтобы сделали по-тихому, а не прославили меня, как мужчину с бюстом второго размера. Уже лучше четвертый. Так и самому приятно было посмотреть...  
Дайчи почти его не слушал, только спросил:  
— Можно я?...  
— …даже не стану успешной дрэг-квин. Что? Да, конечно. Я тоже не верил, думал, сейчас проснусь, но они теплые и настоящие. Маленькие только, в ладонь почти умещаются…  
Дайчи, слушая вполуха его нервное словоизлияние, коснулся пальцами левой груди, обвел родинку под соском и почувствовал несвойственное волнение. Грудь была, как и описывал Суга, теплой и мягкой. Наверное, дело в коже, такой же молочной, как все остальное (хотя, неудивительно, это же Суга), которая теперь рождала ассоциации с чем-то нежным и сладким.  
Он облизнул губы, завороженно разглядывая, как удобно собственные ладони лежат на светлой коже, будто кто-то идеально подгонял размер. Он пошевелил пальцами, слегка надавил и услышал удивленный стон.  
— Ой, прости, — Дайчи хотел одернуть руки, но Суга прижал их и сказал:  
— Слушай, это так странно. Сделай так еще! — И с восхищением уставился на него.  
— Тебе нравится?  
Суга закивал.  
— Это как приятное щекотание в носу перед тем, как чихнуть, только в груди.  
— Правда? — Дайчи прикусил губу изнутри, но послушался. И даже смелее сжал, пользуясь вседозволенностью. Суга закинул голову и выдохнул. Было заметно, как его ресницы затрепетали. Абсолютно восхитительное зрелище. И тогда Дайчи сделал то, что никогда от себя не ожидал: приник ртом к левому соску и втянул кожу губами.  
Суга вздрогнул, охнул, и Дайчи ощутил мертвую хватку на своей шее, заставляющую вжиматься в грудь носом и щекой. Через секунду блаженства хватка исчезла, но было поздно, Дайчи чувствовал отчетливую пульсацию жара внизу живота.  
Суга шарахнулся к стене, прикрывая локтем грудь, и выругался. Это был первый раз, когда Дайчи услышал его нецензурную брань.  
Губы жгло, словно к ним приложили сычуаньский перец, но стыд за свою глупость обжигал не меньше.  
— Прости. Я не думал, просто… — Дайчи прикрыл рот, чтобы облизнуться. — Убедился, что они настоящие.  
— Настоящие, — эхом повторил Суга. — Стояк у нас обоих тоже настоящий.  
Теперь уже Дайчи мучительно зарылся лицом в перину, закрыв голову руками. Жизнь таких сюрпризов еще ему не преподносила. Он теперь не забудет вкуса груди Суги и тем более не сможет, при воспоминании о нем, избавиться от вида самой милой женской груди.  
Но Суга впустил его не для того, чтобы повергать в экзистенциальный кризис, а чтобы получить помощь.  
— Хорошо, — Дайчи тряхнул головой и вновь поднял голову. — Если у тебя настоящая грудь, выходит ты гермафродит?  
— Нет-нет-нет! Не хочу этих дней, как у девочек.  
— Может, это значит, что будут?  
— Не будут, — буркнул Суга. Завернулся в тонкое одеяло, как в тогу, и встал на кровать, напоминая римского оратора. — Не будут!  
— Хорошо, — Дайчи не стал спорить. Мысли текли уже не так туго, и неудобство в штанах беспокоило меньше. — Я плохо понимаю, как такое возможно за одну ночь. Но, может, ты что-то замечал до этого? Какие-нибудь необычные ощущения?  
Суга задумался, придерживая одеяло у живота. Дайчи поймал себя на том, что разглядывает новые изгибы на груди, соотнося с талией и бедрами. Совсем не как у девчонок из волейбольной команды. Строго говоря, телосложение у Суги было далеко не женское, однако же… захватывало внимание. Дайчи бы хотел разглядеть Сугу полностью с этой грудью, и плевать, что он видел его раздетым уже много раз.  
— Нет, ничего такого, — голос Суги вернул его с небес на землю. Дайчи покрутил головой, прогоняя непотребство из головы. — Что?  
Кажется Суга обратил внимание на его жест, но истолковал по-своему:  
— Да понимаю, должно быть что-то. Не так же просто они выросли.  
Дайчи пришла в голову идея:  
— Оно… они… ну ты понял… выросли пока ты спал? Может быть, тебе что-то приснилось?  
Суга посмотрел на него, выразительно изогнув бровь, но промолчал. Сделал пару шагов по кровати, вернулся и сел. Дайчи пристыженно втянул голову в плечи, но на данный момент из всех идиотских версий, эта была самая пристойная.  
— На самом деле, мне кое-что странное снится уже долгое время, но не уверен, что эти сны могут быть связаны с… проблемой.  
Дайчи мысленно возмутился формулировке, но сдержался, крепче сжал свои скрещенные лодыжки и резонно заметил:  
— Что может быть более странным, чем выросшая за ночь грудь?  
Суга покивал своим мыслям, рассеянно провел пальцами по груди и вздохнул, глянув на Дайчи. Затем опустил глаза, снова бросил быстрый взгляд и начал перебирать спутанные волосы у уха.  
— Мне часто снится, что Мичимия вербует тебя в женскую команду…  
Дайчи уже приготовился внимательно слушать, но Суга продолжать не собирался и смолк, глубже погружаясь в собственные мысли. Дайчи ткнул его пальцем в живот:  
— Ну? Что дальше?  
— И все, — Суга еще туже обернул вокруг себя простыню.  
— И что в этом странного? — Дайчи подсел ближе, намеренно вторгаясь в его зону комфорта.  
Суга продолжал молчать.  
— Суга, — Дайчи уже понял, что если тот молчит, то еще не придумал ответа, а значит медлить нельзя, иначе услышит отборную ложь, к которой не придерешься.  
— Говори или я сейчас начну тебя щекотать, — твердо сказал он, перехватывая его ладонь в волосах.  
Суга вдруг выпрямил спину и обернулся. По правде говоря, Дайчи видел предостаточно его взглядов, и этот точно казался новым. Но было затруднительно дать определение, поскольку Суга ни разу не выглядел одновременно таким удивленным и таким уязвимым.  
— Мне снилось, что они тебя соблазняют, — тихо произнес он, не отводя глаз. — Что девочки раздевались, и ты сидел, окруженный ими, и… а я…  
— Ревновал.  
— Вчера на перемене я видел, как ты в который раз разговаривал с Мичимией, — продолжал Суга. Щеки его неотвратимо пунцовели. — И занервничал.  
— А потом отрастил грудь, чтобы соблазнить меня, — закончил за него Дайчи, улыбаясь. Он все еще держал Сугу за руку, боясь испортить момент, но слова сорвались раньше, чем он успел собраться с мыслями. — Вау. Это же круто, Суга!  
— Да! Представь! — улыбнулся Суга и развернулся всем корпусом, искрясь от восторга. — Ты мне нравишься, Дайчи! И как друг, и как парень. Я бы, наверное, предложил тебе встречаться, но пока хочу определиться: соблазнять тебя этой грудью дальше или все-таки идти к хирургу.  
Волнение, утихшее с момента полуобнажения, вновь всколыхнулось под сердцем и сжалось в узел.  
— Это не мне решать, — Дайчи посерьёзнел. — Это все же твое тело. Я поддержу любое твое решение.  
Суга прищурился.  
— Не пойму, это ты мне так красиво отказываешь или просто стесняешься сказать, что понравилось?  
Дайчи спрятал лицо в ладонях и промычал:  
— Слушай, для меня еще никто не отращивал такой прекрасный женский бюст! Мне, конечно, понравилось, но если бы мне нравились женские буфера, я бы нашел девушку. А так у меня только ты, и я согласен щупать тебя даже без них. Я рад буду, если и ты меня — тоже. И…  
— Так! — воскликнул Суга. — Прекрати!  
И Дайчи наконец заметил, что тот смущен до красных кончиков ушей.  
— Прости, — начал он. Но Суга фыркнул, распахнул полы простыни и заявил:  
— Трогай!  
И Дайчи потрогал.

Спустя полчаса взаимных касаний и неумелых поцелуев Дайчи задавался вопросом, как так вышло, что они с Сугой были лучшими друзьями, но оказались в одной кровати, занимаясь тем, чем друзья обычно не занимаются  
— А Асахи в твоем сне точно не было? — переспросил Дайчи. Его футболка валялась смятой где-то под кроватью, а шорты нужно было снять и постирать вместе с постельным бельем.  
Суга лежал на его руке, рассеянно водя по груди, которая уменьшалась на глазах. Дайчи это почему-то волновало гораздо меньше, чем ответ на вопрос Суги.  
— Дайчи, ну что ты как маленький. Ты видишь где-нибудь здесь Асахи?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я не вижу. А если бы он был, мы бы точно заметили.  
— Ты говоришь загадками.  
— Не обязательно все понимать, чтобы быть счастливым.  
Дайчи вздохнул, вспоминая слова отца Суги про свою жену. Ощущение, что это их семейный заговор, только укрепилось, но развивать тему не хотелось.  
— А грудь? — спросил он.  
— А что грудь?  
— Вдруг ты завтра снова проснешься, а у тебя рога вырастут. Не боишься?  
Суга прикрыл глаза и потянулся, улыбаясь. На кровати было тесно для двоих, и одеяло скатилось к краю, а подушка исчезла из поля зрения. Но ощущение, как Суга свободно ластится в его руках, не пытаясь сбежать, было новым и совсем не страшным. Наоборот, удивительным и приятным.  
— Уже нет. Глупая затея менять что-то в себе, когда все должно устраивать и так.  
Дайчи поймал его за талию и поцеловал в пупок.  
— Тогда пойдем обрадуем родителей, что у них сыновья не только идиоты, но и геи.  
— Прекрасная идея, — с придыханием выстонал Суга, хватаясь за его волосы. — Это проще, чем объяснять выросшую грудь.


End file.
